Testing
by Blizzard Flame
Summary: BBxRae Beastboy discovers something that even Raven herself didn't know... so he decides to show her in a special way. Minds out of the gutters! All dialoge, Read and Review! I don't own TT. P.S. I updated a rewrite to it. Finished.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Raven?"

"Yes, Beastboy?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"We are."

"No, no. I mean, like really talk."

"Are you sure you're capable?"

"Raven..."

"Alright, alright. So, what's on your mind?"

"It's about... you."

"What...?"

"Ack! No, no, not like that. Your powers."

"Oh, that. Look, we've gone through this... my father used to control me, he wanted to destroy the world through a propecy. I defeated him with you all, miraculously-"

"Yeah, yeah. Blah, blah, blah. But now you have the freedom to feel emotions, and you're still the negative and cranky goth gal you were before. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. See, I've been thinking-"

"That's a first."

"Raven... I'm being civil, you have to too."

"Fine. Sorry."

"There's a start... but, really. Back to me thinking. After you defeated your father, whenever you let a smile or a laugh slip, something would break, right?"

"Right... but I don't see where you're getting with this."

"Laugh. Forget control. Laugh."

"What..? Wait, Beastboy what are you-!"

"Ah! Hahahaha! Bea-beastboy!"

"Nothing broke. Wha-how?"

"You see, Raven? You let go. All you needed was to trust your emotions."

"Wow... I... Thank you, Beastboy."

"No problem. Say, wanna test your newly-gained freedom?"

"How?"

"This way."

"Mmmph!"

"Beastboy?"

"Yeah..."

"Come here."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just something pointless, I'm getting pissed off at my parents. Tryed a new style, didn't really like it. Read and Review!


	2. Rewrite

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Hey, Raven?"

"Yes Beastboy?" Came the slightly muffled answer. The voice was clearly pissed off, but he pressed on anyway.

"Can we talk?"

"We are."

"No, no. I mean, like really talk."

She sighed and opened the door, gesturing him inside. He blinked, but walked in and faced her.

"Are you sure you're capable?"

"Raven..."

"Alright, alright. So, what's on your mind?"

"It's about... you."

She stared at him. "What...?"

"Ack! No, no, not like that. Your powers." He blushed, biting his lip.

"Oh, that. Look, we've gone through this... my father used to control me, he wanted to destroy the world through a propecy. I defeated him with you all, miraculously-" She took a sharp intake of breath as Beastboy interrupted her.

"Yeah, yeah. Blah, blah, blah. But now you have the freedom to feel emotions, and you're still the negative and cranky goth gal you were before. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. See, I've been thinking-"

"That's a first." She rolled her eyes, smiling a tiny half-smile.

"Raven... I'm being civil, you have to too." He pouted, crossing his arms.

"Fine. Sorry."

"There's a start... but, really. Back to me thinking. After you defeated your father, whenever you let a smile or a laugh slip, something would break, right?" He prodded her, raising an eyebrow.

"Right... but I don't see where you're getting with this." She stated passively.

"Laugh. Forget control. Laugh." He commanded her.

"What..?" She blinked. He edged closer."Wait, Beastboy what are you-!" He tackled her, grinning maniacly as they rolled on the floor.

"Laugh!"

"Ah! Hahahaha! Bea-beastboy!" She gave in, thrashing underneath him. It was a comic sight, seeing them in a one-sided tickle fight.

"S-s-stop! Ahaha!" He obliged, rolling off her. They took a cautios look around the room. Everything was in place. Nothing was broken. It was perfect.

"Nothing broke. Wha-how?"

"You see, Raven? You let go. All you needed was to trust your emotions." He smiled sincerely.

"Wow... I... Thank you, Beastboy." She envloped him in a small hug.

"No problem, Rae. That's what friends are for. Say, wanna test your newly-gained freedom?" He looked at her, eyes gleaming curiously.

"How?"

"This way." And he leaned towards her, pressing his lips squarely against hers. Her eyes flared open, and her dresser mirror cracked a small bit, but she eased into the kiss. They broke it a few minutes later.  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Beastboy?"

"Yeah..."

"Come here."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Someone said I should have written it in the non-dialoge way, so I did. Here you go!


End file.
